


Research

by Arcticstar



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Peter is a Creeperwolf, Pre-Slash, Research, Stiles forgets to take care of himself, but also slightly OC, but with good intentions this time, peter is peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcticstar/pseuds/Arcticstar
Summary: When Stiles get in a research binge, he kind of forgets that he has needs.But that's okay, because this time Peter remembers for him.





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'ed, or even edited post writing. 
> 
> But still, enjoy!

Stiles took another sip of his coffee and he scrolled through a webpage. He could feel the coffee buzzing under his skin as his eyes skimmed back and forth over the words on the screen. Combined with his Adderall, and Stiles was a researching machine, pouring all his energy into working out what the new big bad was and why it was mutilating the local wildlife.

When Scott had called in the morning, Stiles had immediately picked up on the horror the assistant veterinarian was feeling and promptly told Scott not to worry, that he was on it.

That had been a while ago. Stiles wasn’t exactly sure how long ago that was exactly. He knew it had been more than two hours. He remembered checking the time when he got his coffee, wanting a bit more of a buzz to help him research better.

Taking another sip of his coffee, Stiles felt the liquid almost burning his tongue, so surely it hadn’t been that long. Reaching the end of the text, Stiles navigated to another page on the same server, hoping that some clue would just pop out at him.

His mouth started watering as the smell of melted cheese and butter reached his nose. Grabbing a slice of the grilled cheese sandwich with his left hand, Stiles continued to speed read through the text, glancing at the images and animations that were scattered throughout.

Licking the excess butter off his fingers, Stiles switched websites, having exhausted the current one. Another sip of his hot coffee, and he was off, blocking out everything but the screen in front of him.

Stiles continued to scrap through each of the websites, taking sips of his coffee to keep him going and finishing off the grilled cheese.

As he went to grab his coffee again, Stiles noticed a bowl of trail mix next to him, grabbing a handful after sipping his hot drink. He must have left it there at some stage. He drew his attention back to his screen, skimming the pages for information. Each new page was accompanied by a new handful of trail mix, snacking on the nuts, dried fruit, and assorted grain clusters as he read.

Soon his hand was scraping the bottom of the bowl. Turning from the screen, he double checked that the bowl was indeed empty before returning his gaze.

The screen swam before him, blurring in front of his tired eyes, which were watering a little. Stiles went to grab his coffee to perk himself back up, turning back to screen as he reached for it, when his hand was interrupted in its path. Turning back sharply, Stiles stared where his hand was gently pinned to the desk by another.

His gaze followed the attached arm, drifted from wrist to elbow, to shoulder, to neck, and finally to their face. Stiles rubbed at his eyes with his free hand, sure he was hallucinating as he saw Peter Hale looking down at him, concern filling his features. When the image didn’t differ after three attempts to dispel it, Stiles snatched his hand from underneath the wolf’s, holding it to his chest.

“Hello Stiles,” Peter murmured as Stiles sat there staring. Stiles drew in quick breaths, wondering when on earth the wolf had entered his room. Swiftly turning to his computer, he peered down at the digital clock stating it was now one in the morning.

Stiles brows furrowed, as he realised more time had passed than he had expected. Not that he had been paying much attention to the time. Before he could think on it some more, Peter’s voice broke through his contemplation.

“Stiles, you need some rest. You’ve been working all day from what I’ve seen, and I’m sure having that much caffeine must not be good for you.” The wolf took in an exaggerated breath through his nose. “Especially combined with the Adderall you took this morning.”

Stiles stared open mouthed at the older man, before yawning. His eyes, which had reflexively closed, opened slowly, tired from staring at a screen all day. He opened his mouth to reply, but another yawn was drawn from his lungs.

”Come, Stiles. Go to sleep. You need some rest. The research can wait til morning.”

Stiles, too tired to argue, pushed off from his desk chair, and walked towards his bed. He yawned again and sat down heavily, the mattress bouncing beneath him. Staring at his desk from afar, Stiles saw his coffee mug and the bowl from the trail mix. Stiles turned his gaze to Peter.

”How long have you been here?” Stiles inquired, the last word quickly followed by a yawn.

Peter smirked down at him, “Long enough.” At Stiles prompting look, Peter sighed before continuing, “I came by to grab you to research. Listening to the true alpha’s horrified whines and my dear nephew’s growling were starting to get bothersome.” Peter nodded towards Stiles, continuing, “I wanted at least somewhat intelligent company. Though that is debatable with the amount of caffeine you consumed.”

Stiles glared at Peter, the wolf raising one eye brow at him. Well, he attempted to glare, but another yawn was pulled from him, breaking his gaze, ruining the affect.

Peter moved to the end of the bed, grabbing the sheets and pulled. The teen fell backward with a yelp, head landing on his pillow. He managed to glare at the smirking man this time, no yawn interrupting him.

Too tired to care about modesty, Stiles shucked off his pants, before grabbing the sheets and yanking them out of Peter’s hands. Stiles pointedly stared at the wolf, then the window and back again. He gave another little head jerk towards the glass, wanting Peter to get the hint and leave already. His head was already clouding with sleep, and his blinks were taking longer than they should, wanting to say closed each time.

Peter chuckled at Stile’s antics, shaking his head. He walked around to the head of the bed, resting his hand behind the boy’s jaw, Stiles staring up at him in shock.

“Goodnight, Stiles. I’ll see you in the morning. Lots of research to do.” And with that, Peter ran his hand over the teen’s jawline once more before retreating out the window, one last glance as he climbed through the frame.

Stiles raised a hand to his jaw, touching it lightly. Too tired to think on it deeply, Stiles quickly felt asleep, wondering why on Earth Peter was acting this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love some pre-slash.
> 
> Honestly though, does any one else basically filter out all sounds and distractions when working? I probably would notice food being put down on my desk, but maybe not. I eat and work, and I guess if I never ran out of food, would I really notice?


End file.
